Jeolousy in Valentine
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: dont own khr or reader. Yamamoto x reader. sorry for the late valentine update... Yamamoto is your long crush and you decide to give him some chocolates on Valentine's day. It doesnt go as planed though...


Jealousy in Valentine

You were excited. Well, that was an understatement. You were already jumping of joy. Today was Valentine's Day and you were going to give some chocolates you made to Yamamoto Takeshi. He was the school's male idol, after all.

You walked down the street to the school where you'll meet with Gokudera and Tsuna. You noticed that Kyoko gave Tsuna a chocolate cake and Tsuna was blushing like mad, while Gokudera was saying "as expected from the tenth". You went to them and greeted them.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good m-morning, (Name)-san!" said Tsuna smiling

"Good morning,(name)-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" said Kyoko smiling

"Thanks" you responded

"Tch, where is the baseball-idiot anyways?" asked Gokudera with a scowl on his face. You felt your blood go up to your face and unconsciously griped the box of chocolates tighter.

"Maybe he won't be coming today" said Kyoko with a frown

"Or maybe—"

"Good morning, Tsuna!" said the one and only, Takeshi. He was carrying a bag of chocolates in one hand.

"Oh, hi Yamamoto"said Tsuna

"Tch, making the tenth wait" muttered Gokudera. You were going to greet your crush, but Kyoko said something that made you freeze.

"Did you get all those boxes in the morning already?" asked Kyoko motioning for the bag of chocolates.

You could only look at the bag of chocolates and understanding downed upon you. He had a lot of fangirls. That meant you didn't stand a chance…. You gripped your bag, and blinked back the tears that threatened to slide down your face. But never less, you smiled. Even if you felt hurt, you smiled. Then, the box you had, you hid it behind your back, away from priding eyes.

"Yeah, those girls sure were friendly" said Takeshi, laughing like usual.

"We should get to class" said Tsuna looking around nerviously. And you just _knew_ that he was keeping an eye for Hibari; since he was violent and always wanted 'peace'.

All of them went to the classroom as you put the box of chocolates on your bag.

* * *

You just forced a smile and looked away every time you saw a girl give your crush some chocolates. You wanted him to have yours, and yours only. But you couldn't, just _couldn't, _be selfish. 'After all…'

You looked at Yamamoto laughing at yet another chocolate box.

'he seems like having fun'

You stood up and went to the school's lockers, it was lunchtime. When you opened your's, you saw a love letter. Curious, you took the piece of paper in your hands and took a peek inside and almost dropped the letter.

'_(Name)-san_

_I've been watching you lately [coughcough stalker coughcough] and I've seen that you're very cute. I would like to see if you would like to go out with me…'_

Then some blah blah blah, poems from internet. Does this boy have no imagination or creativity at all? You kept reading until you saw the boy's name.

'_of yours truly..._

_ Susuki Kaoru-kun'_

So kaoru-kun is in love with you, big deal. Yeah, he is rich, and good lookin', and has good grades and all, but you already love someone.

Someone who will never love you back.

Suddenly, your locker door closed and you jumped to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana and…sigh…Yamamoto.

*Twitch* With more boxes of chocolates. 'Damn, do fangirls ever run out? Guess not'

Yamamoto looked at your hands and saw the letter. You saw a gleam in his eyes, but it was gone the other second, so you shrugged it off. 'Maybe a light effect' you thought.

"Oh? What is that (Name)-chan?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh this?" you held the letter for everyone to see, they nodded. "A love letter"

"From who?"asked Hana with a raised brow.

"From Kaoru-kun…" you said looking at everyone but Yamamoto and those damn boxes of chocolates. And because of that, you didn't noticed his eyes narrowing for a moment.

"What does is says woman?" asked Gokudera rudely.

"Well, some stupid poems and asking me out" you replied, putting the letter on your bag.

"But you're not going to accept right?" asked Yamamoto, almost pleaded.

"I don't think so, after all"you looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes for the first time this day, "my hearts belongs to another person" you turned to Tsuna to ask him something and missed, yet again, Yamamoto's hand balling into fists.

* * *

At the end of school, you were walking home when someone called for you…

"(Name)-chan!"

You turned and saw Yamamoto running towards you with a bouquet of flowers. Red roses. You felt your eye twitch. Those fangils even dared to give him _roses!_

"I finally found you, (Name)-chan!" said Yamamoto. You blinked when he shoved the flowers in your face. "These are for you" he said seriously.

You blinked again. 'For…me?' You kept thinking, well trying to think of something to do or say. Nothing came out, dammit!

"I know you love someone else" he continued

"No Yamamoto you—"

"But, you can give me a chance, only one chance. I will treat you like no other; I will do whatever you want. You can leave me dumped somewhere and I _won't care, _because I will have you" he finished as he looked at you with pleading eyes "So please, let me show you that I can be better than that other guy"

You stared and after some time started to giggle. Oh , if only he knew who that other guy was… you looked at his confused face and smiled.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" he stiffen at your dramatic pause. Oh yeah, you needed revenge for what he did to you with those fangirls. "that 'other guy', was you" His eyes widened and you continued "I was going to give you these" you took out the box of chocolates for him to see "but you already had so many and I became…upset" you finished and looked down. Then he put a hand on your cheek and you looked up at him, who was smiling at you. That warm, hearts melting, sexy smile of his. He kissed your forehead and took the chocolates.

"Thanks…" he said softly "I will definitely eat these" he said normally, almost laughing again.

"I wouldn't count on that" you muttered. After all, you sucked at cooking. It was only a miracle that your kitchen was still alive.

"Hey, can you give me that letter, the one Kaoru-kun gave you?" he asked, you nodded and gave him the letter. He ripped it up and threw it at the trash can, while you just gaped. Just what had happened? "Now, that's solved" he said happily.

"Then," you extended your hand expectantly "give me your bag of chocolate's please" he grinned nervously at your demand. He gave you a bag full of them, thet you threw in a trash can. "Now we are even!"

"Hey, want to come to Takesushi to eat your chocolates? Tsuna and Gokudera are coming too!" Yamamoto invited you.

"Sure!" you said smiling at him brightly.

The other day, Yamamoto was sick in bed due to the poisoned chocolates (that would've made Bianchi proud) that you gave him. Luckily, it was not permanent damage. Maybe Yamamoto wont be eating more of your foods….

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE: start!**_

_** Hi, mina! I just needed to update this valentine fic(since valentine is long gone,hehehe…). Im soooooooo sorry that I couldn't update this on valentine's day. I really am. Hope you liked it and I have two other oneshots to update and one regular story. I will try update them for the other weekend. One of the oneshots is of the tenth gen, guess who the other is about!**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE: ACCOMPLISHED! **_


End file.
